booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Glitches are problems that occur when the game malfunctions. They are caused by the game or the players. Legend Legend has a list of what the parenthesis means. (in order they appear) * (Patched) - This means that it has been fixed and cannot be done. * (Now possible) - This means that the glitch is now possible from being patched. * (Sometimes patched) - This means that it has been fixed but however, sometimes possible. * (Halfway patched) - This means that it is fixed but is still possible and easier. But however harder than last time. * (Removed) - This feature may have been removed. * (only on LOCATION) - This only happens on a specific place, but not possible on others. * (Semi-patched) - This means that it has been fixed but however is still possible. But doesn't happen commonly. * (Lost Sea) - Only happens in Lost Sea. * (Already finished) - This means that it is fixed but however cannot be done once again for another update. Flying Banto (Patched) This glitch was added into the Magnetite Update and makes the player slowly hover up while riding a Banto. To perform this bug, first, the player must grab any type of Bow, and tame a Banto using a Saddle. Then the player must ride the Banto, and hold a Bow. Since the Bow is too big, it phases right through the Banto, causing the Banto to fly. Magnetite from Adurite Meteor When a player smelts the "adurite" on an adurite meteor, magnetite will drop. This is due to the Adurite meteor being a recolor of the now-removed Magnetite meteor. Anti-exploit Gate Glitch (Now possible) This glitch was added in the Frozen update. When you are in the way of a Gate door and close it while you are in the way it will mistake you for a noclipping hacker and freeze you. It is also very useful to escape people trapping you in a Big Ol' Hut, It was patched when Vince made the anti-hack, however, due to the Cubes update arriving with the anti-exploit, it is now possible. Halo Glitch (Patched) This glitch sometimes makes people bald if they're using a God Halo. If they are wearing any cosmetic and is wearing a god halo it makes it so that the hair still visible. Stuck In Dock Glitch This glitch is the only player made. If a Dock is placed on top of a player, the player with automatically become stuck in, with no way out, unless you actually destroy the Dock. If you are lucky enough, you can fling out of the Dock and launch somewhere else in the Map, making it so you aren't stuck. Sometimes players will do this on purpose, so they can easily trap people, and kill them easily especially if they have the shield spell. This is really annoying because once you're stuck, you are pretty much dead. Glitched Server (Patched) A glitched server is a server that has technical problems and there are Rafts costs 1 log instead of 2 so it can be used to farm a lot of logs easily but the most useful thing is the fact that the Gold Nodes from Icebergs drop 30 gold instead of 6 so you can farm a lot of coins fast and easy! Mobs (Sometimes patched) Giant Shelly Glitch Sometimes, a very large mob will climb on trees, walls instead of walking. This also applies when you kill a Giant Shelly. This can be seen in action by surrounding a Giant Shelly in Walls. When the Giant Shelly encounters the walls, it will desperately try to move through, ending up in it doing a headstand. They sometimes can no-clip. Queen Ant Glitch(gone) The Queen Ant is sometimes glitched and cannot move, so you can use a Melee Weapon to kill her instead of the traditional Crossbow method. This can sometimes be done manually by placing walls for her to attack. Unable To Play (Sometimes patched) This bug happens occasionally and keeps the player from playing the game. When this bug occurs, the screen will turn black for a moment, then give a screen overlooking the map. This completely disables the player's ability to do anything, causing them to have to re-join. A similar glitch is when a player is unable to play while in the void, they are stuck on the start screen and cannot move or do anything. Emerald & Iron Ore (Halfway patched, removed) This bug appeared in the Emeralds Update. It caused the health of Emerald & Iron Ore to be set to 100 and look as if it once had 5,000 health. This currently is patched but only with Emerald Ore. Emerald Ore has now been removed. Market Glitch (Removed) This is a glitch caused when players buy something in the Market, but the Trade Chest doesn't fall down on the ground to a player, causing loss of coins for nothing. This can no longer be done as the Market has been removed as of 5/29/18. Tribe Color Glitch (Patched) When you die and you are in a tribe, for some reason your clothes change back to the default color. This can confuse your team greatly, especially if they don't pay attention to the leaderboard, which shows you are both in the same team. Sometimes, players can join another tribe while already being in a tribe. The clothes color will be changed to the new tribe's color, but the tribe members cannot hit the player. After leaving the first tribe, the clothes color will be brown but the player will become leader of the second tribe. Market Duplication Glitch (Patched, removed) Before the Market was removed, if players clicked the "Buy" button fast enough, they could get multiple Trade Chests, thus duplicating the items. This came at the cost of spending the number of coins of the item purchased times however many times it was duplicated. This was especially problematic because lots of people in this period had a God Bag and God Armor, so they were able to duplicate them. Some people still have illegitimately obtained god bags from this glitch. However, Soybeen could not fix the glitch, so resorted to removing the market entirely. Spawn Kill Glitch(Unpatched) This appeared in the disastrous 3/16/18 Update and was the worst glitch in Booga Booga. This was caused by people going to the spawn island which was in the ocean (which Soybeen should've fixed a long time ago, luckily he patched it later) and killing the people who joined and spawned in that area. This caused people to quit and complain. This was patched in a later update, so when people come to the spawn island, your health is infinite, and you can't die. As of now the spawn island can still be found in a corner of the map near Ice Island, but there is an invisible barrier which blocks players from entering. This glitch has revived when the invisible weapon glitch became a thing. Luckily, this only occurs in the void where players need to choose the weapon they want to hit with and press the attack key. (Left Mouse button). Even Better, it now completely patched in both the void and the overworld since it only works with the original Invisible Weapon Glitch. The Glitch now works again as you need a god rock to kill a player. This seems to pass the infinte health system, so god players can can people at the pre-spawn island. Also if you hit someone they go into combat mode, so if they leave in 15 seconds they lose their items. Void In the Void, it was possible to spawn-kill players as if their HP was normal, exploiters abused this and used the Void disastrous, making most of the Void Servers unable to be entered. Ant Mound Glitch (Patched) This glitch appeared in the Small Update which added Sheldon, Goldy Boi, and the Reinforced Chest. This glitch happens when you try to destroy one of the white ant mounds. The mounds would then respawn instantly and contain more ants than before. If you kept destroying the mound, you would eventually end up with a gigaton of ants lagging up the server and eventually killing you if you were not careful. These can kill you easily if they group up into each other. If you place a powerful wall/gate, this can be turned into an extremely powerful experience farming method, but it is recommended that you bring a buddy and do this in a VIP Server. However, it seems they are more aggressive in a VIP server more than a public server, so be wary of that. This has been patched in Silent Update II. Ground swimming Banto This occasionally happens with Lil Bantos and causes them to go into the ground and move around. It is unknown of what is causing this. Ice Chunk freezes mob This glitch can be player-made: Just make an ant go to you then wait for an Ice chunk to respawn and it's stuck inside This glitch can also happen by natural causes like meteorites pushing them underground. This glitch can trap mobs completely until a player frees or kills them. Ice Chunk duplicates Gold and Iron Nodes This glitch can duplicate Gold and Iron Nodes. When you mine the ice outside of the gold or iron in the Arctic, the game gets confused and adds another one inside of the other. Once it respawns, it can be repeated. This glitch can be repeated infinitely and it's a really good method for grinding gold/iron. This glitch was discovered after the Magnetite Armor update. Land Shark/Raft This was a glitch which came from the most glitchiest update ever, the one that came with sailboats. When a Lurky Boi/Raft interfered with land it would climb on it, and it wouldn't even turn into a Beached Boi/Raft. This caused people to take damage on land / get their rafts stuck Killer Big Saddle Glitch (Patched) This glitch occurs when you add a big saddle to the Mammoth. When you were to put a Big Saddle on a mammoth, it would instantly die/disappear. Something similar happens when this is done with the Goldy Boi. When the big saddle is put on it, the Goldy Boi will suddenly fly up into the sky never to be seen again. Deadly Sky Rope (Patched) This bug happens when you touch and climb up the Sky Rope. you would, for some reason, die instantly when you touched it. This caused people with gear they worked hard for to quit the game completely. It's now patched so don't worry about the sky rope. Submarine Raft (Not Patched) This allowed people to ride up the liquid of the waterfall and enter the 1st floating island. This allowed people to get on the island even when the sky rope was taken down. This gave people too much of a chance to raid bases located on the island, and people who took over the island had to waste their resource on blocking the rope and the waterfall. This also has a possibility to kick you out when this glitch is done. Flying Sheldon This happens uncommonly with Sheldon. It causes Sheldon to go skybound due to Shelby turning around and move(or just turning). It’s not too major and eventually, Sheldon will float back to the ground. WARNING:Sometimes while mining Sheldon and standing on it,you can disappear/die. Permanent full Bag This occurs when someone combat logs and rejoins. It will make it so that the person will be stuck with a full bag. When the player drops a item they are unable to pick it back up and their bag will remain full. There is an easy fix to this, create a bag, preferably cheap, and click on it twice (it will equip it and unequip it). you won't lose any items and if it doesn't work, try again. Unable to smelt anything This glitch caused all things to be unable to be smelted by campfires. The campfires also will not deplete in fuel since it does not smelt anything. This may be very annoying for some players (especially players who want to smelt iron for the saddle to domesticate a banto/bantae and sacrifice it in order to go to The Void.) and caused anger in the community. However, a reason why this may not be a actual "glitch" is because the campfire may be smelting to much items (or something happened with the items) making it think that the "smelt capacity" is "full". As of the C1.1 update, the giltch is back and if a sever had this giltch, mobs will not drop items and plant boxes can’t work too Baby Mammoth extinction Glitch (Patched) This glitch caused Baby Mammoths to be unable to spawn. Like many other glitches, it appeared in the Void Update. This was probably because of Soybeen not fixing a certain bug that caused this to happen. Sunfruit spam Death (Patched) This glitch has been around for a very long time. Basically, when a player spam ate too much Sunfruit they would instantly die. Many players thought this was actually intentional, but all along it was just a glitch. It was fixed in the Void Patch Update. The sentence "It was fixed in the void patch update" is probably wrong, as many people have eaten lots of sunfruit without dying before the void patch update. The date this was patched is unclear. Infinite Fruit Glitch (Patched) This is a glitch that involves planting lots of fruit and then harvesting them. After a player's bag gets full, they can still plant and harvest fruit. Double Tribe Glitch The Double Tribe Glitch is done when you receive an invite from another tribe, open the tribe GUI, join the tribe, but quickly create your own. This causes players to be in the tribe they had created, as well as the tribe they joined. Mainly useful to join a tribe, but have a different color from the rest, or to trick your tribe members into thinking you cannot die. Sometimes, the player's name in chat will get glitched, showing a color different from the player's actual tribe. Immobile Mounts (Semi-patched) This glitch appeared after the third 'Silent Update'. It is pretty self-explanatory, causing tamed mobs and Rafts/Sailboats to become immobile and impossible to move. This is a huge problem for players who don’t have Water Walker. Though it can be easily fixed for rafts by destroying them and crafting them, again, or simply jumping off and ride it again. Voodoo Glitch (Patched) This glitch is when you have void armor on, but your voodoo doesn't regenerate. Players seem to think now that only VIP Servers and The Void Dimension now only regenerate Voodoo with Void Armor. In order to fix this (not permanently, for the time you stay in your server), you must wait until the usual "infinite hunger glitch" wears off (just stay in server), and then Void Armor will then regenerate Voodoo. No GUI (Semi-patched) This occurs rarely, but if it happens, it will first make your toolbar invisible. Then, it begins to remove your stats' sliders. Player bugging while clicking on "Play" The player might be in the air or be able to move when they click on "Play". The player might also spawn in the center of the map and suddenly teleport to somewhere else after clicking on the button. Or the button is just gone Flying Boat Glitch This was a glitch that was caused when a sailboat collides with a player under the boat. It was presented in a video by "Napkin". Cannot join Booga Booga classic servers (Semi-patched) For some unknown reason, players can no longer join Booga Classic since 8th of December 2018. Broken Lost Sea Sharks (Patched, removed) On the 7th of December 2018, Soybeen claimed that he has fixed the animal moving system. Instead, he made the sharks spin in place and be able to hit players 500 studs away from them players on rafts and sometimes even on land! Fast-dying Campfires (Lost Sea) On the same patch update on the 7th of December 2018, Campfires has been fixed on all servers. The campfires will now run out in more than 5 seconds. Glitched Armor/Tools texture (Semi-Patched) The "Adurite" Maul and Iron Helmet has different textures to the rest of the respective tires. The Adurite Maul is currently purple and uses Magnetite texture instead of the Adurite texture. The Iron Helmet used to have leaf texture and facing the wrong direction. as of now, the texture issue has been fixed but the helmet itself is still not correctly placed on the player's head. Flying Raft Glitch This glitch allows people to fly into the air using a squad raft by putting a stone block under the raft. The most common use of this is to get on the floating islands in the Void Dimension. Flying with Banto This glitch allows you to get very high in the sky. But you will fall back very soon. Cause of this glitch is unknown, but it happens randomly and you have to tame a banto and ride it. Experiencing this glitch is extremely rare. Floating Sailboat What causes this glitch is unknown. Probably sailboat movement was bugged. Crystal Bantae Glitch (Patched) It had no moving animation but once it got to the mountain, it started shaking and spinning a lot. It's extremely glitchy and if you tried to get on top of it, you glitched for a brief moment, fall and roll. Spirit Shelly Glitch (Patched) The glitch was exactly same to the one happened with the Crystal Bantae. Frozen players (Semi-patched) For some reason, when you try to swim upwards in The Lost Sea your character will become frozen for a few seconds. This glitch severely hinders combat and it may be the result of the new anti-exploit system mistaking an innocent player for a speed/fly/super jump exploiter. This was partially patched in 1/11/19 update. The glitch frequency has been reduced tremendously but still happens rarely. This glitch can also occur in regular gameplay randomly if the anti-exploit thinks you're cheating, but are just jumping. Soybeen claimed to have fixed this with a public message which could only be seen in game, though this is not the case, and still remains. Sharks Attacking Players on Spawn Point Sharks get attracted to joined players and they go skybound and keeps attacking the player until he/she clicks play or leave the game. This isn't too major as the player have infinite health and sharks do not give combat log exclamation marks. The loss of God/Void Bags after Combat Logging Sometimes when you combat log against a player, you lose your void/god bags(depending on which one you were wearing when combat logging) If you were wearing your god bag, you lose your void bag(if you own one) and vice versa. This glitch does the most damage when your God bag disappears. In case of this, have materials for an extra ready. Plant Box Glitch Make a plant box and grow something. When the plant is finished growing, don't collect the plant. Instead, break the plant box completely (you should get 1 stick and 1 leaf). The plant will remain standing until a player collects the plant. The plant will not despawn. This is handy for decorations. God Bag disappearance (Patched) This happened in 12/5/19. God bag disappeared of the Mojo shop but Soybeen patched it. MainGUI Glitch This is a glitch that FriekRBLX has experienced a lot of times. Instead of the SpawnGUI you get the MainGUI when you join the game. Invisible Weapon Glitch This is a glitch that allows players weapons to be invisible. The original method of pulling off this glitch is by pressing the slot number of the weapon you wish to be invisible, then press play. However, that method has been patched but thankfully there is a new one. When you join a server, press play and quickly press the slot number of the weapon you wish to be invisible. For example, if you wish your rock to be invisible and it's in slot 1, press the play button and quickly press "1" on your keyboard. This will allow the rock to be invisible to players. This new method will not recover Spawn Killing since it requires the first step of the original method. Omnipresent Rain Glitch Currently rain just passes through everything, ground, buildings, everything. This logically shouldn't happen, but there is nothing actually off with the weather mechanics, so this is most likely an oversight than a glitch. Baby Mammoth out of bonds Glitch This glitch occurs when you try to ride a tamed BABY mammoth into the entrance of the under water carven,you may teleport to the opposite place(under water craven ice version entrance -> under water carven lava version exit) or you giltch out of the map Ore disappearance Glitch This is a bug that during some updates some players ore will disappear from their inventory, Cause of this glitch is unknown. This bug has only been reported in versions C1.0 and C1.1 so it may be patched. Chest disappearance Glitch This glitch happens when you place stuff in a chest then rebirth the chest will disappear and you'll lose everything Inventory loss from combat log This glitch causes items changed into cubes and renamed (e.g. "Magnetite Bar" becomes "Magnetite") in update v C1.0 to disappear from the player's inventory after combat logging. This glitch does not seem affect items that had not been renamed to fit the new cube style of items. Wood icon disappearance Glitch Version C1.4 of Booga Booga brought a new bug. The icon for Wood no longer shows in the inventory or in the crafting menu. It will still show when dropped, however. Random Item Loss Glitch When shooting any bow/crossbow,it will take a random item,and not the arrow.This may cause confusing as why the player does not need arrows to fire with the glitch. Floating iron in void glitch/bug >1.42 At the moment there is a iron bug in the void active, where when you drop iron it doesn't drop to the ground. this makes player be able to stack up and climb to the spawnpoint and spawnkilling players who just joined. Losing void shards/ missing void shards from inventory Bug>1.42 A bug where your void shards gets removed from your bag after a while when you have picked it up. still hasn't fixed yet.Category:Stub Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay